


Ink

by silentassassin21



Series: Shadowhunters Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Drawing on arm, F/F, Femslash, First Meetings, Fluff, Jace is a Lightwood, Nerd!Izzy, Nerd!Jace, Shameless fandom references, Soulmate AU, Star Wars drawing, artist!Clary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentassassin21/pseuds/silentassassin21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where whatever you write/draw on your skin ends up on your soulmate as well.</p><p>[Part two of my Shadowhunters Soulmate AU Series]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

Ever since she was three, Isabelle had found beautiful drawings adorning her body. At first, they were clumsy flowers in thick coloured markers. Then, as she got older, the drawings became more refined. Still just small things, like flowers and stars, but they were beautifully inked in pen. Every detail became flawless, from the curve of leaves to the shading of glittering moonbeams.

There were drawings more memorable than those doodles, but those drawings had only come a few times in her life. The first was when she was nine; it had taken hours, but a large vine snaked its way around her arm, from beneath her elbow to the inside of her wrist. It was green and luscious, with tiny flowers growing from it in different pastel colours. The second was when she was twelve; it was on her thigh this time. It was a phoenix, done only in blue biro, but its tail and wings were spread out all around its small body. The third happened a few weeks ago.

It had ended up taking almost all day, but the end result was so amazing it took away Isabelle's breath. It was done in a combination of pen and marker, maybe with some paint thrown in occasionally. The original drawing had been a small Darth Vader mask, but it had then evolved to have Luke on the left of it, Han on the right, and Leia poised above. The amount of detail that had obviously gone into it had Isabelle admiring it from all angles. Leia's buns had so much realism to them that she was sure the artist must have studied them for hours, and you could practically feel the energy radiating off the light saber held in Luke's hands.

When her older brother, Alec, had seen it, he had stopped and stared. She had grinned sheepishly, a great sense of pride blooming in her chest for her soulmate. Alec hadn't said anything, but the look of amazement on his face said everything. Jace, on the other hand, had gripped her arm so tightly it had made her wince. He had spent a few minutes, gushing about how amazing it was (when asked, he would instantly deny that he _gushed_ , but he definitely did), immediately jealous that her soulmate could do this. Jace's soulmate, on the other hand, only wrote lists of what seemed to be stupid band names (Isabelle's personal favourite's were _Ambidextrous Biscotti, Mojo Pie, Dangerous Stain, Midnight Burrito_ and _Dead Sneaker Rat_ ).

As Isabelle went to sleep that night, she looked down at her arm with a small smile on her face, hoping that her soulmate would never wash their arm ever again.

# # #

Being a complete nerd, Isabelle, with Jace in tow, went down to a small shop a few blocks away from their house. It was pretty much nerd central with pop vinyl figurines, mugs with weird fandom references printed on them, life-size posters, replicas of iconic items priced at half a million dollars and every comic book known to man.

Isabelle, for once, was on a mission. Usually she went in and would spend hours leisurely strolling through the aisles, flicking through manga and trying to work out how much money she had in comparison with everything she wanted to buy. But that day she had only one goal: to buy the Doctor Who: Special Edition boxset.

Jace wandered off to look at some Marvel comics, leaving Isabelle to power walk to the boxset cabinet. Her dark eyes fluttered around the various different TV series until she finally saw it. Her eyes widened in delight as she realised it was the exact same one as she had seen online, right down to its placement in between the Supernatural and Mad Men boxsets.

Once she finally held it in her hands, she started to practically skip to the counter, forcing her eyes to not look at anything so she wouldn't be tempted to buy it. But, by not looking at any of the nerdy merchandise, she also wasn't entirely aware of her surroundings, resulting into her not only crashing into a comic stand but also bringing someone down with her.

"I'm so sorry," she heard the person say.

"No, it's okay, it was my fault anyway. I wasn't paying attention," Isabelle said, her eyes frantically scanning the comic book wasteland in search of her precious boxset.

"Here," the person said, holding it out to her. Isabelle reached out to take it, but stopped short just as her fingertips grazed the smooth edges of it. Along the person's left wrist she saw a thin green line, one that looked like it was glowing.

Tilting her head slightly, Isabelle could see someone with their arm outstretched in a fighting stance, holding onto the green thing. There were also white robe-like things and someone with a brown bun on the side of their head.

Isabelle looked up then, and saw that the girl in front of her was already looking at her in what she thought might have been awe. The girl was very obviously pretty, and very obviously didn't know it. Her fiery-orange hair was pulled into haphazard ponytail and it looked somewhat unbrushed. She was small, much shorter than Isabelle and had a sort of child-like innocence surrounding her. But the thing that made her obviously pretty were her forest green eyes, ones that held curiosity and wonder and excitement in them.

Those beautiful green eyes flickered down to Isabelle's left arm. They lit up at the sight of the piece of art on there and Isabelle found herself smiling.

"Doctor Who fan, huh?" the girl finally said, her voice sounding slightly strained as she released her grip on the boxset, now looking directly into Isabelle's eyes.

"To the absolute extreme," Isabelle agreed. "Do you like it?"

"I haven't gotten around to it yet," the girl said with a small, sheepish smile. "I'm Clary."

"Isabelle."

Silence fell over the two girls for a few moments. Neither seemed to have realised that they were still crouched on the floor, surrounded by comic books. A few people had gathered around them, but they remained oblivious.

Isabelle finally broke the nice silence. "Do you want to get around to watching it?"

"Yeah, Izzy, I would," Clary said, a bright smile breaking out on her freckled face. Isabelle got up first, then offered an arm to help Clary up. Clary followed Isabelle to the front counter and exited with her as well.

Isabelle offered her arm once again, this time her right. Clary threaded her fingers through the taller girl's. They started walking, both completely forgetting about the mess and friends they had left behind. Isabelle's eyes found themselves drawn to Clary's arm, where the beautiful artwork was originally created. As much as she loved it on her own arm, it looked so _right_ on Clary's.

Isabelle's thumb ran along Clary's wrist once, the fingernail brushing along the edge of the light saber that was there. Isabelle smiled and grasped the small girl's hand tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> This went a completely different route than I thought it would, but I liked how it turned out. I might write the Jimon half to this; comment if you would want that!!


End file.
